Corinne
Corinne D'Artagnan is the main protagonist played by Barbie in Barbie and The Three Musketeers. She is a country girl from Gascony in France who travels to Paris to become a musketeer, where she becomes a friend of three other girls that have her same dream named Viveca, Aramina and Renée. Her love interest is Prince Louis. Plot Corinne is the daughter of the brave musketeer Charles de Batz-Castelmore D'Artagnan, and she spends most of her time practising her skills because she and Miette, her cute kitty, want to become a musketeer (Miette calls it "Mus-CAT-eer"). She is 17 now, and her mother lets her go to Paris. Her mother gives her some money if she needs anything. She goes to Paris with her father's horse, Alexander, who knew the way. When she gets there, she straights up to Treville, the leader of the musketeers, to talk, but he refuses her because girls can't be musketeer''s, which makes her really mad. A dog named Brutus chases her cat and she bumps into three girls named Viveca, a designer, Renée, an archer, and Aramina, a romantic dancer. The chase ends at the castle and saw Madame de Bossé firing a maid (who is later revealed to be named Constance), then she sees Corinne, and she is hired as the first job to apologize for what she has done to them; Corinne has to clean the ballroom floor by using just a little brush (possibly a toothbrush). That night, Corinne doesn't have a place to stay, but Aramina invites her to stay with them. Corinne pays Renée to stay for one week. She sees Renée's violin bow on the top of the fountain and tries to get it back for her. After that Viveca, Renée and Aramina aren't angry at her anymore. Comparisons To Her Father Corinne's story is very similar to her father d'Artagnan's in the original story of ''The Three Musketeers. He received three presents from his father (money, a horse and advice) and so does Corinne, but she receives hers from her mother. They both go from Gascony to Paris in the hopes of becoming a musketeer. When they got to Paris, they both had letters to show to Monsieur Treville, but they lost their letters. Corinne's father met three men named Athos, Porthos, and Aramis in Paris who wanted to be musketeers like him; Corinne met three girls named Renée, Viveca and Aramina who wanted to be musketeers. Viveca and Porthos were both interested in fashion. Like Corinne, her father upset the three people he met. Personality Corinne is a brave, independent, stubborn, sometimes irascible and a seriously purposeful teenager who is an aspired musketeer. By this fact, she doesn't like other girls of that time. She always gets mad when she hears people say that girls can't be musketeers, just like her hot-blooded father. Physical Appearance Corinne has light skin, blue eyes, and light blonde hair. Her hair has bangs on one side and it was tied into a bun and a braided part of her hair was the one securing it. She is 17 years old. Casual outfit File:Corinne from 3M.png|Casual outfit File:Corinne 2.png|Maid uniform File:Corinne 3.png|Masquerade ball gown File:Corinne 4.png|Musketeer dress Corinne wears a red vest and a white long-sleeved blouse on the top. She wears a pair of pants that matches her vest. She wears long brown boots. She is sometimes shown wearing a brown musketeer hat when she practices for her skills. Maid Uniform She wears a short pink dress that comes with a blouse with white tights and pink flats. Masquerade Wear Her gown was made by Viveca. Her gown is bright pink and there was a band in the chest. The sleeves is puffed and the skirt has three parts: Two parts of it was the covering and the third one was the real skirt. She wears a hairpin and a tiara (Later a mask). Her hairstyle has changed but Corinne's old one was not changed, they just added more long curly hair so the dress and the hair looks perfect. She wears pink shoes. Musketeer Outfit When it was time to fight, they transformed. Corinne's top is still the same, but the skirt was different. The pink skirt is short and she wears white long tights and wears pink long boots. She had a pink cape on her back. Her hair was changed back to her normal hairstyle. Gallery Quotes *'(To Madame de Bossé)' "Not yet, but it's my dream!" *'(To Louis)' "Just because you have your feet firmly on the ground doesn't mean you can't keep reaching for the sky". *'(To Philippe, after she defeats him)' "Still believe a girl doesn't posses the proper skills?" *'(Replying to Philippe, who said he'd make her fall from the roof and then tells her that he was the one who killed the Prince)' "Nice story, too bad yours won't have a happy ending!" *'(To Renée, after she pushed her into the fountain)' "Ok! But you're gonna have to stand in line!" *"Monsieur Treville? You knew my Father D'Artagnan?" *"You'll never be King." *"All for one, one for all!" Trivia *Corinne shares her first name with Princess Corinne from ''Barbie in Princess Power''. *She is the first Barbie character in an adaptation who is not based on a novel's character. Category:Barbie and The Three Musketeers Characters Category:Females Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Characters